Jo
Jo is a contestant and the secondary antagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars and was on the Villainous Vultures. Jo is an athletic female who is very tough and similar to Eva. Info Her favorite type of music is workout music, her favorite color is grey, and her favorite movie is Charlie’s Devils. The weirdest dream she ever has was when she let a guy win because she found the guy attractive. Her best childhood memory was the first time she was picked first during a team selection. Her most embarrassing moment at school was when she got locked out of class due to her going for a jog between periods. Her first job was as an enforcer for the neighborhood kids. 10 years from now she sees herself as a personal trainer for the stars. Her dream date would be with Willy Slanks since he invented a great new workout system, BowTies. Jo never thinks the world will ever end as long as she's alive. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Jo is first seen in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, on the yacht, warning Scott not to bother her. She swims to shore quickly, excited to be the first one there, but then realizes that Dawn beat her and is not even wet. She wins the race that determines the teams and taunts Lightning for losing to a girl. However, she is assigned on the Mutant Maggots, because Lightning walks in front of her when Chris shows up. After Chef Hatchet falls off her team's trampoline reward and throws the saw at Lightning, she laughs at his injury, but is then run over by the rolling trampoline. During the start of the challenge, she seems very excited, trying to get her team pumped. She jumps on the trampoline in an attempt to reach the totems but gets launched into the lake. When riding down the mountain on her team's totem, she is annoyed when the opposing team passes her. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Jo is first seen running into Brick after her morning run. She proceeds to argue with Brick about who is better until she tells him their team is lucky to have both of them. However, she reveals in a confessional she was just saying this to keep Brick loyal, implying she will break him like a stick. She then breaks one, only to receive a splinter. Before the first challenge Jo is rather tough on Cameron calling him weak. When he tries to rebuttal which Jo brings up a good point on trying to win Total Drama without some physical power. During the truth challenge she notices Brick's face turning red and tells him to admit the truth for the team. When Mike wanted to leave she smacked him and told him she was determined to win. Before the second challenge Jo was the first to try on the glasses and complained on the lack of visibility. She does well for her portion of the obstacle course, and her team wins the challenge. In Ice Ice Baby, she competes with Brick to see who can eat more food until he chokes on his spoon. She then saves him and later comments on Mike's various personalities. When Chris announces a race through the speakerphones, she tells everyone to begin running. After they reach their destination, she tells Cameron she would have eaten him by now if they were all hamsters. While climbing the mountain, she and Brick converse about how they became so good at rock climbing. She then taunts him when he dislocate his arm in an attempt to impress her. When Anne Maria would not do the challenge, Jo motivated her by insulting her fashion. Jo made it the top of the mountain first out of anyone, but she still lost that part of the challenge since the Toxic Rats got their whole team on top. Shortly afterwards, Anne Maria made it to the top and attempted to punch Jo, but Jo moved out of the way and she ended up hitting Brick. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assumed the leadership role, after thumb wrestling Brick for it, and proceeded to order around the Maggots. When Anne Maria again refused to do the challenge, Jo threw her hairspray out of the fort, cauing Anne Maria to chase after it. In Finders Creepers, she is seen rushing out of the Maggots' cabin when Chris wakes them up unexpectedly. During the challenge, she leads her team away from the Rats, stating that she had a plan. She commands the Maggots to hide in a bush so that they can follow the Rats to the next destination, leading them to their own clue. Arriving at the marked tree, Jo suggests sending in their most expendable player incase it's a trap. Although Brick objects saying no one's expendable, Jo's "win no matter what" attitude keeps pushing as she sends Cameron to find the souvenier. After Cameron finds the key and Zoey disappears, Jo simply says that they should give up the search and forge ahead. Brick again objects, but Jo overpowers him calling Brick a "G.I. Joke". The Maggots then get the lead after Sam clears up the land mine field, which Jo thanks him for. Arriving at the graveyard, Jo comments on their arriving first and immediately sends Cameron to get the next clue. After finding it, Jo commands the team to fan out and search. When Brick falls into a dark grave, Jo pulls him out and slaps him 3 times, telling him to pull himself together. Soon after Brick disappears, Jo calls him a "dead weight", causing a small fight between her and her teammates. Once Anne Maria finds the next souvenier and boasts about it, Jo rushes her and then leads them onward, firstly commanding Mike to hide the souveniers in the tombstone. At the final location, Jo goes on ahead when Cameron wants to find Anne Maria and Mike. Inside the cavern, Jo easily finds the last clue, but is then captured by the mutated spider. Later, when Cameron is captured by the spider, Jo asks who it is, guessing "tan job", "couch patato", and "freckle face" before finding out it's Cameron, who she's surprised made it that far, which he takes as a compliment. Once Brick is freed by Mike (Svetlana), he wishes to free his teammates, but Jo orders him to win. While he beats Sam and Scott to the finish line, Jo's order costs them the victory with Brick alone vs. the two Rats. At the elimination ceremony, Brick volunteers to go home, but it turns out that Brick is the Rats' reward. Chris then comments that Brick and Jo will now be competing on opposite teams. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Jo surprises Brick with her whistle and then begins to tease him. They then argue about who is the better competitor, resulting in her bragging about her running and squat thrusting skills. She then says she is whipping her team into shape, indicating she is teaching Cameron how to do push-ups. She competes against Brick in the diving challenge, doing very well. She loses air at one point until Anne Maria saves her. However, she ends up losing when an air-filled Brick launches past her and gets his skis. In the second part of the challenge, Jo is chosen to shoot the seagull gun. She is sucessfull in shooting the first two mines, but the gun stalls before Jo could shoot the final seagull, and thanks to Zoey's steering, they crash into a rock. Determined not to lose, Jo throws Cameron into the final mine, allowing the Maggots to win the challenge. Jo is later shown with the other contestants blaming Dawn for stealing their poessions. At the start of Runaway Model, Jo is uninterested in fixing her hair with Zoey and Anne Maria, and begins shaving, much to their displeasure. Later, at the challenge, she claims that fashion is a waste of time and again explains to Lightning that she is female. When Lindsay comforts Sasquatchanakwa about his "hairy body issues", Jo mentions she feels his pain, then quickly covers it up. In order to rescue Lindsay, Chester applies "a bit of rouge" to Jo's face. Jo believes she looks beautiful and takes off to seduce Sasquatchanakwa. He laughs at her, to which she, in response, punches him across the island. The Maggots win, and, upset she looks terrible, begins throwing barrels at Mike. At the elimination ceremony, she is switched with Scott and is now on the Toxic Rats. When Brick welcomes her to the team, she tells him it is now her team. Jo is in the confessional at the beginning of A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, happy that now that she's on "Team Rat" she can work out in the nude. She then bothers Brick on her way over to breakfast. During the challenge, her team makes it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a cave-in on his team. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to climb down the cables. When Brick decides to go first, Jo throws him the jar of fireflies, since the Maggots got the flashlights. Brick falls, but is able to slow down by using his arms. However, Jo and Lightning speeding down after him cause him to drop the jar, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone. She convinces Lightning to make an alliance with her and gave up trying to convince Lightning that she is a girl. The Toxic Rats were captured by the mutant gophers and it was Jo that distracted them so they could escape. At the elimination ceremony both Lightning and Jo vote off Brick because they view him as a traitor to their team. Jo and Lighting decide to see who will be the leader of the Toxic Rats in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean but it was mostly a tactic that Jo used to make Lighting do the work. Through the challenge Jo takes the lead, leaving Lightning to bear the brunt of the challenge, including being tortured by a mutant squid and subsequently by mutant swamp animals in the hunt for Sam and former contestant Gwen, who were buried alive. Jo then used the metal detector given to them by Chris to find the keys to her and Lightning's handcuffs, and for the chest in which Sam and Gwen were imprisoned. Jo ultimately won the challenge for the Toxic Rats by digging out the two campers, only to be knocked out by the fully-mutated Dakota, who rushed in to save Sam. In Grand Chef Auto, Jo is happy about the merge and immediately forms an alliance with Lightning. Cameron offers to be in her alliance as well, but she refuses. While looking for her key, Jo is attacked by a mutant cockroach. She then finds a key in the garbage. As the second part of the challenge begins, she and Lightning are captured by Chef. Jo quickly formulates a plan and has Lightning bend the bars with his immense strength. When he does, she pushes him to Fang, betraying him. Jo then grabs a go-cart and drives away, causing Lightning to have a grudge against her for the remainder of the game. She does not win the challenge, but is safe none the less. In Up Up a nd Away in my Pitiful Ballon, Jo is shocked to see the blimp at camp and Heather. When Chris announces the challenge, Jo asks Cameron to form an alliance with her. He accepts, however she only makes the alliance since Cameron knows how to build an aircraft because of his brains. During the challenge she makes Cameron work on her hot air balloon, saying she will protect him from elimination. She also tries to make Cameron sabotage Lightning's helicopter, although he ultimately fails. Cameron ends up winning the first part of the challenge when he finds a rocket, and she makes Cameron give her his smoke machine prize. When Heather starts escaping with the million bucks Jo grows to like Heather due to the way she plays, however she disapproves her "girly short shorts". Once again when they are stopping Heather, Jo uses Cameron as a shield from the gemmies that Heather throws at her. However Cameron double crosses her when Lightning tells him that she is only going to betray him. Cameron reveals he hid a bomb in his smoke machine just in case and blows up her balloon. She sinks into the ocean with Fang, who got tangled on her rope, and Scott, whom her and Zoey attacked. She is later seen at the campfire where she gets the Toxic Marshmellow of Losedom because Cameron and Lightning voted her out. Jo said that she deserves to win Total Drama. She called Cameron a traitor and tries to hit him, with him replying "I learned from the best." She then compliments him as Cameron was talking about her. She proceeds to yell at Lightning calling him an idiot as Lightning couldn't recognize she was a girl. Jo then takes the Hurl of Shame. Jo then returns in the season finale Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Battle. Chris introduces her along with the rest of the eliminated cast. She doesn't seem to be too thrilled on rooting for either of the finalists, but chooses Lightning over Cameron. Jo is then seen giving Lightning advice on what to use for his armor. Later on when Chris' remote malfunctions, releasing all the mutant animals, Jo hops out of her seat as she runs away from the animals. Larry eventually has her in his graps, until Cameron blasts at him and she is released. In Lightning's ending, Jo is the only contestant who seems happy that he won. In Cameron's ending, When Cameron was ontop of Lightning, she counts with the rest of the cast to 3, but she doesn't seem excited. At the end, she is seen on the boat when Cameron announces to use the money for everyone. Jo says she can use the money for her own gym. She is last seen laughing at Chris when he is quarentined by the government. Total Drama All-Stars Jo is one of the returning contestants in Heroes vs. Villains. After noticing the size discrepancy between her team and the opposing team, she immediately demands that Chris provides the Villainous Vultures with an extra member to make up for the difference. Jo volunteers to be the pusher of the baby carriage for her team, tricking Lightning by saying she was a champion shopping cart pusher. When Gwen attempts to reason with her, Jo blows her off and taunts her on her boyfriend kisser status, upsetting Gwen. During her pushing of the carriage, she tells Lightning that the two of them should stay out of each other's way till the merge, and tells Duncan that she wants to take charge, to which Duncan agrees with a laugh. He then compliments Jo on her zinger, which stuns her. She later carries Alejandro up to the top of the staircase of the spa house, where he unlocks the door with the correct key for the team's win. In "Evil Dread", Jo is seen eating a plate of meat for breakfast. She then suggests to everyone that they should vote off Lightning next since he is the strongest competitor. Later, the challenge of the day was to find 3D puzzle pieces of certain places and build them. This is where Jo's conflict with Heather reaches a boiling point they both fight for leadership. Heather ends up finding the first piece but Jo tries to take it away from her. Heather ends up dropping the piece onto Jo's, which, Jo then pushes Heather into a trench filled with crabs. Jo eventually finds another piece but Lightning jumps by and takes it for himself. Jo and the rest of the Vultures seems to won the challenge by they are still missing a piece. Jo then gets upset over Lightning due to miscounting the pieces which leads to their first loss. At the elimination, it was revealed that Jo convinced the other Vultures to vote of Lightning and watches as he takes the Flush of Shame. In Saving Private Leechball, Jo and Heather argued about the leadership role on their team, until Gwen told them to be quiet. The next day, Jo tried to convince Gwen to join an alliance, even though Heather and Alejandro tried to as well. During the challenge, Jo accidentally fired the leech-cannon at Scott, causing her teammates to be upset with her. Later during the challenge, she was the only member of her team left standing, and she went to the cave to try to take out Courtney and Sam, but failed when she battled against Zoey. At the elimination ceremony, because of her constant bickering and firing the cannon at Scott, she was voted off her team and was last seem in the Flush of Shame, being flushed off the island. List of Jo's Nicknames to other People Throughout the series, Jo usually refers to other people by various of nicknames (or as she calls it zingers) instead of their actual names. *Brick: Colonel Drippy, GI Joke, Brick for Brains *Anne Maria: Helmet Hair, Tan Job, Lazy *Cameron: Bubble Boy, Chicken Legs *Chris: Chris McLame *Lightning: Jockstrap, Mega Jock, Bright-ning, Li-ability *Heather: Old Heather *Duncan: Dud-can, Stuncan *Gwen: Goth Ball, Count Gwenula *Mike: Pointy, Tough Guy (Vito) *Alejandro: Leggy McLatin, Ale-handwalker *Scott: Freckle Face, Dirt Boy, Shark Bait *Sam: Couch Potato *Zoey: Apology Breath Relationships with other Characters Due to her competitive nature and thirst to be the dominate leader, Jo has more conflicts with other characters rather than friendships. Heather Jo and Heather are pretty similar in personality but Jo quickly tries to assert herself over Heather while the veteran tries to take command herself. Jo and Heather had a minor conflict in "Up Up and Away" where Jo was tasked to take down Heather in the blimp as she had taken the prize money. Jo and Heather finally had a major conflict in the first episode of Total Drama: All-Stars: "Heroes vs. Villains". Both of them are placed on the Villainous Vultures and they share a minor chat. Jo had no problem pushing Heather in the baby carriage to try out the key to see if it opens the Spa Hotel. In "Evil Dread", Jo and Heather's conflict reaches a boiling point as they both try to lead the rest of the Vultures to victory. The two argue for mainly the beginning of the episode as they try to pick out areas to dig. Heather finds the first piece but Jo tries to take it from her saying that Heather wouldn't have found it without her. The two struggle for a brief moment until Heather drops her end and the piece lands on Jo's foot causing her pain. Heather sarcastically apologizes and Jo responds by pushing Heather into the trench filled with crabs. Eventually, Jo, Heather, and the rest of the Villainous Vultures thought they have all of the pieces but has miscounted thanks to Lightning. This costs the team the victory and Jo managed to convince Heather to vote off Lightning. In "Saving Private Leechball", Jo and Heather, along with Alejandro, try to convince Gwen to join in one of their alliances. Throughout the challenge, Heather gets annoyed by Jo's constant rambling and screwing up and ends up voting Jo off at the end of the episode. Trivia *Her design and personality are based off of Sue Sylvester from Glee. *Jo is one of four contestants who have been on both teams in Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the other three being Brick, Dakota and Scott. **Dakota and Scott were originally in Toxic Rats, while Brick and Jo were originally on Mutant Maggots. *Jo's conflict with Brick is similar to Alejandro and Heather's conflict, with the male trying to respect the female at times, while the female pays no attention due to the female being stubborn as well as thinking she is better than anyone. *Jo's voice actor is one of the writers of Total Drama, Laurie Elliot. *Her name was originally "Mary", But it was changed before Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *During the first episode of Total Drama: All-Stars, Jo refers to Heather as "Old Heather". This may be due to Gwen being referred to as the "New Heather". *Jo is referred to as "Jo the Man" by Chris and "Mean Nickname Giver" by Zoey. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Athletic Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Humans Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains